catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowfeather
Shadowfeather is a slender black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose and amber eyes. She is very tall and muscular.Revealed by Firepelt History Shadowfeather is a ShadowClan warrior. Her sister is Shadowheart of RiverClan. When she attacks RiverClan along with several other cats, she fights strongly. She is shown stealing Leafkit, who she will return later out of guilt. She is given an apprentice, Stonepaw. Much has happened, and Shadowfeather became deputy, being named so by Featherstar. Shadowfeather is shown to be a excellent deputy, and after Runningsky almost was killed by Firepelt, she is shown giving him a talking to. In the ShadowClan camp, Tatterkit and Sparkkit are playing, and yowl out "ThunderClan are Invading!" and this startlesShadowfeather. As punishment, she makes them clear out the warrior's den, and lay new moss for apprentices to make nests. Shadowfeather growls at Tatterkit when he calls her grumpy and moody. Amelia comes to the kit's rescue with their punishment and says that they are only a few moons old but Shadowfeather dosen't give in. Amelia offers to help, but Shadowfeather orders her to leave the kits to do there work. When Dust and Firefang are seen lying knocked out in the clearing, she and Songfall try to cure them, using medicine herbs. They fail. Shadowfeather tells Songfall that Featherstar will deal with the rogue and BloodClan warrior. Her apprentice, after MOONS of training, becomes a warrior. She is seen many times leading warriors into small battles over the border lines, which are being pressed in by WindClan and ThunderClan. She does all these attacks with reason, and almost always wins each one. Quailfeather often comments on her short temper and hot headedness, but says those don't matter for the deputy. It is shown she is an excellent hunter. Rockey, a rogue, often makes her nervous seeing as he often stocks her where ever she may be. When ThunderClan and ShadowClan battled over the border once more, she is shown fighting her hardest, but in the end being severely injured and falling back to camp. Neither clan wins. Taking Featherstar's place at the Gathering (due to her not being able to show up) she reports like the rest of the cats, but leaves almost before it is over due to fighting. She soon leaves ShadowClan to unknown reasons, and is welcomed into WindClan by Cloudstar. After she joins, she tells Cloudstar, that for NO apparent reason, Tatterfall, a cat she now hates with a burning passion, had taken her place as deputy. She had served ShadowClan for MONTHS, and that was how they repaid her. She says StarClan had "Come up with some retarded prophecy that he was going to become a better leader than her." She comments that he had JUST gotten an apprentice a day or so before, and that he is very immature in her mind. She recieves an apprentice, Midnight, on her 2nd day in WindClan. Much of the clan is suprised at this, and Cloudstar only smiles. When she, Midnight, his sister, and Cloudstar were out in WindClan territory, a fox appeared. Shadowfeather was the first one to react due to the ShadowClan part of her. Leaping onto it's back, she clamper her claws in it's eyes, teeth hooked in it's scruff. Cloudstar drove it off while Shadowfeather blind it. She soon jumps off, and both Cloudstar and her are praised by 2 excited, and scared, apprentices. The next day, she gets in a fight with Foxmask, a fellow warrior. Cloudstar pins her down and breaks up the fight. Shadowfeather ignores Foxmask for the time being, and tries to avoid him. She isn't seen for awhile in the camp, seeing as she had been on the moors awake for 48 hours. She comes back, and soon leaves again for a few hours. During this time, no one knows what she is doing. She reveals to Mapleclaw she had been training during that time. She finds and fights Rockey after telling him to leave the territory several times. The only wound she got was a swollen eyes and a sliced open cheek. She soon after becomes very ill. She recovers, and continues to train her apprentice and go about normal warrior duties afterwards, with Cloudstar's permission. Sunblaze made her promise she would stop by every so often for herbs. About a month passes, and a fellow warrior, Sparktail, continues to harrass her. Locustpaw defends Shadowfeather, saying the black warrior has more courage and strength than Sparktail could ever have. This angers Sparktail, and the she-cat challenges Shadowfeather to a fight. Shadowfeather would have won if Sparktail haden't thrown her into the river 3 times. Shadowfeather is saved almost at the cost of 3 other cat's lives. All those involved, survive. She recovers from this also, and goes about normal warrior duties once more. Her apprentice, Midnight, is made a warrior. She is proud of the tom, and often watches his skills as a warrior. When Hakito, and unexpected wolf, walks into the camp with 2 WindClan warriors, she becomes very guarded. She soon learns Hakito means no harm, and even created a mutal bond with Cloudstar, WindClan's leader. One dark, and might I say cold night, Shadowfeather decided to patrol WindClan territory, take her mind off of the other younger warriors. When was was patrolling the east side of the territory, a fox attacks, leaving Shadowfeather suprised. She fights with the fox and recieves minor wounds. Hakito, the clans wolf protector, interjects and swiftly kills the fox. She nods to Shadowfeather, and tells her her patrolling is done for the night. A tad shaken, Shadowfeather nods and runs back to camp. Family Members Sister: :ShadowheartRevealed by Firepelt - Living Nephews: :StormsurgeRevealed by Firepelt - Living :WindstepRevealed by Firepelt - Living :CrookedfangRevealed by Firepelt - Living Nieces: :WatermistRevealed by Firepelt - Living :RainfallRevealed by Firepelt - Living Great-Nephew: :ThistlepawRevealed by Firepelt - Living Great-Niece: :AcornpawRevealed by Firepelt - Living Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Firepelt's Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:To Be Deleted